I will wait
by Anglvoice84
Summary: When Misao caught Aoshi in the back of his car with another woman, she thought her world was over and she just had to get away. However, Aoshi is not at all ready to see her go. I LOVE REVIEWS, so PLEASE review me :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Misao laid in her bed as she had been for the past month since her world came crashing down. _He had cheated on me,_ she thought to herself in the darkness. _How could he when I literally gave him everything._

She rolled over to see the shattered frame on the floor where she had thrown it days before. Sighing she got up and began cleaning up the broken shards of glass and placing them in the wastepaper basket by her desk. She stopped when she saw the picture that had once been encased in the frame. "Aoshi," she said gently as her hands gently traced his face. "how could you?"

Going back to her bed and looking up at the ceiling, all she could do is think about him. She had met Aoshi 10 years ago when she was 14, but they hadn't started dating until she was 17 and he 19. They had been to a bonfire thrown by their mutual friend Karou and they both had their guitars with them. The rest of the night they bonded over their love of music and big dreams. He had kissed her passionately good night and called her the next day. They were inseparable after that and their relationship had been intense and passionate. After she graduated from high school they moved in together, taking odd jobs while they both chased their dreams of being a singer/song writer. They rarely fought and would often spend time alone with each other jamming with her on guitar and he on piano. Their life had been perfect and Misao was never so happy.

Then Karou ended up getting engaged to Aoshi's friend Kenshin and Misao's brother Sano got married to his girlfriend, Megumi and had Misao's niece, Mika. Soon Misao began to question Aoshi about marriage and moving forward, but Aoshi always said that he enjoyed things the way they were. So they began fighting with Misao saying that at 26 Aoshi should be able to committee to her after dating for 7 years. Misao never thought anything was wrong as they would make up in the best way possible and then be back to normal.

One night Aoshi, decided to go out with his friends, while Misao opted for a night out with Karou and Megumi. That was when she came across the scene that literally destroyed her.

 _Flash back:_

 _"_ _Hey Misao, since that Aoshi's car?" asked Karou._

 _Misao turned to see an old station wagon parked in front of the club they were at with a "Music or Die" sticker n the side of the window. "Yea, it looks like it." She said scratching her head. "Oh, I know, I left my sweatshirt in the back, if it's his my sweatshirt will be in it, but I don't know why he would be here. She hates dancing."_

 _They walked over to investigate when suddenly Misao stopped at the sight she saw through the window._

 _Aoshi, the love of her life, was naked from the waist down, on top of another woman who was almost all naked. "Aoshi?" she squeaked. She wanted to disappear and pretend like she didn't see anything, but as soon as Megumi and Karou saw what she saw it was chaos._

 _"_ _Why that no good, dirty…" Megumi stomped over to the car's trunk and lifted the latch. "Aoshi Shinoromi! How dare you!"_

 _Aoshi froze and slowly looked up to see two pissed off women and one sobbing woman in the form of his girlfriend. They were frozen there staring at each other while the woman beneath him, obviously drunk began kissing his neck. Finally, he spoke, "Misao, I can explain…"_

 _Karou didn't wait and slapped her hard across the face, while dragging the girl out of the car by her hair. "Get out of here slut! This man is taken." The woman began to dress quickly and run away, but then turned to spit out, "Hey! He told me he was single." Turning towards Misao she smirked. " Don't blame me sweetie if your man is unhappy." Karou shot her death glares as the woman finished her tyraid by yelling, "Aoshi sweetie, I gave you my number tonight, so call me when you want another round."_

 _Misao couldn't stop the tears or raise her eyes up from the ground. She heard Megumi and Karou yell obsinitities to Aoshi. When she saw a pair of men's shoes in front of her she looked up at the apologetic face of Aoshi. "Misao, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I had some alcohol tonight and you know I normally don't drink, but I was so upset over our silly argument. That I…" Misao punched him with all her might. Aoshi rubbed his cheek, stunned. "Silly argument? Is that what you told that whore? It wasn't a silly argument Aoshi! It was an argument about our future and why you don't want to marry me, but I guess I got my answer huh?" Aoshi tried to deny it, but Misao didn't want to hear it. "We're done! I'm leaving. I am never going back to your apartment again. I hate you Aoshi! Seven years of my life for what? You to run around on me? Go to hell!"_

 _She ran away as fast as she could and only stopped when she felt Karou and Megumi grab her and force her into a huge hug._

 _End of Flashback_

Now, a month later, she was living with her brother and hadn't spoken to Aoshi since. Megumi and Sano went to get her stuff a few days later, but when Aoshi showed up to try and convince them to get her to talk to him, Sano went crazy and punched him a few times, before Megumi forced him to stop. Every day Aoshi would call her, text her, write her letters and show up at the house, but Misao never listened, saw him or read anything, what could he possibly say.

There was a knock on the door and Sano came in holding little Mika. "Hey weasel," he said gently putting Mika on her bed. Misao made a face at her brother's nickname for her as her niece curled up into her for a snuggle. "Listen you're job called and asked if you'd come in an hour early, since Tae had to go home early. Poor thing is sick as a dog."

"Yes, that's not a problem. What else am I going to do?" she said with a slight tone, getting out of the bed with her niece draped around her neck.

"Mis," he said affectionately, taking his daughter from her. "You haven't played in a month. I know Aoshi hurt you and then I hurt Aoshi for hurting you, but don't let him ruin you You aren't alone, you have us and Megumi and Okina. We love you and I swear the right guy will come along."

Misao sighed and huggedthe side of his body where he niece wasn't, "I've been in love with him since I was 14 Sano! I can't just turn it off. I'm still in love with him now, even though he hurt me so bad. What do I do in that regard?"

Sano chuckled and tilted her head up for her to look at him, "You be that stubborn Sagara that mom and dad raised. You be stubborn as all hell and make him miserable" He paused. "You know you still have that opportunity to go to California for a year. What better time than now?"

Misao nodded, she hadn't forgotten. Before the Aoshi incident, she got a call from an old school friend Soujiro Seta, who was a roadie for a production company and he told her that there was a job waiting for her there whenever she was ready to play for a living. She would be part of the band for various artists' tours and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She originally wasn't going to take it, because of Aoshi, but once the situation happened she didn't hesitate and had taken the position the day before after ironing out some conditions with the company and some thought.

"Yea I know Sano, I Was going to wait to tell you until Megumi came home, but I took the job. I leave next month."

"I'm proud of you Mis," he said kissing the top of her head like her did when she was a child. "We'll make sure to face time you while you're out there and if we can we'll visit you. Plus you'll be back for Karou's wedding next year so it will be a good time."

Misao nodded and she made her way to the bathroom to begin getting ready, but stopped and turn towards her brother, "For what it's worth roosterhead, I'm glad you're my brother and I love you guys like crazy!"

Sano smiled as she nodded and headed out, "It's worth a lot Misao, just like you! Don't forget that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was open mic night at the _Akabeko_ ; a night that Misao always loved because there were so many great musicians that showed up. The crowd finally started to thin and Misao decided to take her break. She got her diet cherry coke and her phone and went outside to sit on the bench for a few while looking over some emails and details for her move when she heard his voice.

"I was afraid maybe your phone was broken, but I'm relieved to see that you were just ignoring me," Misao froze and picked up her head to come face –to-face with the bane of her existance, Aoshi. Misao got mad as he smirked. "Well, it's not ignoring when you have no desire to speak to the person blowing up your phone. Why are you here Aoshi? You pretty much said everything you needed to say that night I caught you with your pants down!"

Aoshi stepped closer to her. "I was such a fool Misao! I miss you like crazy! This month has been unbearable for me as I'm sure it has been even worse for you. Please come home and I promise to never make you cry again."

Misao looked at him. She couldn't do it, it hurt her too much. "What's done is already done Aoshi. You can't erase the image I saw of you and that girl. The trust was broken. I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over you like your doing something. I can never trust you again don't you get that?"

"I do Misao! I'm willing to do whatever you-"

"It doesn't matter anyways Aoshi," she said interupting him. "I'm leaving. I'm going to California for a year to work."

Aoshi was shocked and his jaw hung open. Misao continued. "When we were together I got offered a job to work as a tour guitarist for Soujiro's production company, but I had turned them down immediately, because you weren't in California so there was no reason to go. That is until I caught you with her, so I made arrangements to go now." She looked down at her feet. "That's how much I loved you Aoshi. I didn't give a second thought to turning down a once in a lifetime job, but seeing how you treated our relationship and how I wasn't enough for you to commit to, I need to commit to me now. So you can call whomever you want now to go play." She paused and saw the look in his eyes. He was taken back, he was hurt, and he was surprised. _"Good,"_ she thought.

Misao turned to go back to her shift when she heard him say, "You were good enough Misao!" Misao turned to him with a look of surprise. He continued, "I've loved you since I was 16! We were each other's first. You were my lover and my best friend. When you started talking about getting married, I didn't know how to tell you I was afraid. I didn't have a great job, how could I take care of you. I'm not good with expressing my emotions and I'm cold. I was afraid of getting married. What I did that night was unforgiveable. My biggest fear was always losing you, but my actions caused me to lose you. Please Misao!" She saw he was crying, which surprised her as he never showed much emotion. "I need you. I'll do anything you want."

Part of her wanted to run into his arm and cry and grant him his forgiveness and start over, but her heart was too fragile and she was too hurt. With a sad voice she looked at him, "I'm sorry Aoshi, but I can't."

With that she turned around and left him looking at her with longing.

About an hour later, Misao was busy with her tables, when she heard a familiar voice come over the loud speaker of the restaurant.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Aoshi." Misao froze and turned towards the stage. There upon the little stage they had set up for open mic night, was Aoshi sitting at the piano, looking right at her.

"About a month ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life by cheating on the most beautiful, amazing girl I know. I broke her heart and she left me. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight that woman told me she is leaving for the states and won't get back with me, but you know I'm a stubborn guy." The crowd laughed and he continued as Misao stared at him intently. "Ladies and gentlemen I don't know when she'll be back here to Japan and I don't know if she'll ever come back to me, but I'm hear tonight to play this song I wrote for her tonight to tell her I'll wait for ever for her to come back. She's here tonight and I just want her to know you are the love of my life and I will wait forever for you if I have to."

With that he began to play and Misao couldn't stop looking at him as he sang.

 _I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone._

 _Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

 _So baby I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

 _It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby_

 _What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me,  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

 _Baby why can't we just start over again?  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

 _So baby I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That's not how you want it to be_

 _Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do_

 _Baby I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you._

 _I'll be waiting._

When Aoshi finished, Misao noticed the tears in his eyes matched hers, but he didn't come up to her and she didn't go to him. He turned, got off the set and left the restaurant.

The next month, Misao left for California, having not spoken to Aoshi since that night.

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the song above.

This is a beautiful ballad written by ELLIOTT YAMIN)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

1 year later

Aoshi stood in front of the church waiting for Karou to pull up. After a year and a half of planning , it was finally the day of Kenshin and Karou's wedding. Naturally Aoshi was Kenshin's best man, but honestly, he would be happy when the whole thing was over. Besides the fact that one of the groomsmen was Sano, Megumi and Karou were still furious at him for his actions a year ago which made the whole planning experience very chilly. When Sano and him had an all out brawl with each other last month at a bridal part get together at their house, Kenshin finally had to lay down the law and demand everyone gert together for one day. When Kenshin spoke everyone listened.

However, besides the chilly bridal party, the whole ordeal of going through the wedding planning and the wedding itself just made Aoshi depressed. It made him think of Misao.

After she had left for California, Aoshi took inventory on his life and through meditation, getting a steady job at a dojo teaching kendo and being alone all the time, he had come to the conclusion that he was an ass. He was incredibly selfish and knew he should have married Misao years ago. She would have been here with him. He had been so afraid of what? He wasn't sure and now he was alone, without any clue as to where Misao was. He had remembered celibate the past year as he never wanted to lay with anyone other than Misao. Misao invaded his thoughts 24/7 and he didn't want it to stop, but he wanted her here.

The limo pulling up distracted him from his thoughts. When the doors opened, Karou stepped out of the limo looking stunning in her traditional Japanese wedding kimono, which she said was a nod to both her and Kenshin's Japanese heritage. The bridesmaids followed suit in a simpler flower along dress with straps in two colors half in blue and half in purple.{AN: for anyone who didn't get those references, those are the colors of Karou and Kenshin's eyes. I'm cheesy I know J } When Aoshi thought all of the bridesmaids were out he turned to report to Kenshin when he noticed one more body stepping out of the limo that he hadn't accounted for. When he turned around and saw who it was he nearly dropped from the shock. Misao! There she stood, but she didn't look like his Misao, she looked more mature and shapely. She was tan, obviously from her time in the California sun and he hair now had bright blue and pink streaks in her hair that gave her an edge. She was glowing. Her hair was half up and half down. She had on a lot of eye makeup and smiled more radiantly than the summer.

"Oh hi Aoshi," he heard Karou say. She was looking at him with a smile like the cat who ate the canary, she purposely hadn't told him about Misao. "Karou, you look beautiful," he said not taking his eyes off Misao who was staring at him with wide eyes and a slight gasp. "I'll inform Kenshin you have arrived." And like that he was gone.

All through the wedding, Misao and Aoshi just stared at each other. He couldn't believe she was here. Between the ceremony and pictures they didn't get the chance to talk very much. Now at the reception, he refused to leave tonight without talking to her and telling her. She was an ellusive little minx, but he was craftier. After everyone had settled into dinner, Aoshi saw her leave the main ballroom. He got up to follow her. In a private room set up for the bride and groom, Aoshi found her sitting at the baby grand piano with her back to him. She was paying a random song he didn't know, but he just stood in the door frame amazed at how more beautiful she had gotten in a year. He wanted to reach out and grab her, touch her, kiss her, everything he'd been longing to do in a year, but he dare not move.

"Ya know if you take a picture it would last longer Aoshi," Aoshi was snapped out of his daydream by Misao shooting him a look over her shower as she spoke.

"Yes but I cannot hold a picture like the way I like to hold you. Trust me all I've had this past year was pictures," he came and sat down on the piano bench with her.

Neither one spoke for a while and just listened to Misao play. Aoshi decided to break the silence and cleared his throat, "I've missed you Misao." When said nothing he continued, "This past year was hell. Every night I went to bed missing your warmth and every morning I prayed this was all just a bad dream and I'd wake up to find you here with me. I was a selfish ass Misao. I should have married you a long time ago. I was a foolish coward to let my fear get in the way." Misao stopped playing but still didn't look at him. "I need you Misao! I need you in my life. I know I hurt you beyond measure and trust me every day without you has been my own personal hell. I want you to in my life not as my girlfriend, but my wife. I will be faithful to only you for the rest of my life please Misao."

Aoshi just stared at her, desperate to hold her. Here was the woman who he has longed for for over a year. He had hurt her, he knew that, but he hoped his plea would be enough.

"I hated you, you know that right?" she said finally, turning to him on the bench. Aoshi dared not move and just let her speak. "I knew things were tense because I wanted to get married, but I never in a million thought my 'Aoshi-sama' would do that to me no matter how much I pissed him off. Then finding you with that woman who was more feminine, more curvy and obviously much more experienced than me. It hurt me so much. I thoguht about killing myself. I didn't think I could live without your love." Aoshi's eyes widened at the confession, thanking God she didn't follow through on the threat. "I relived it every single day I was here and I thought going to California would help me forget, but all it did was make me miss you more than ever before. I tried to move on. I went out with Soujiro just to forget, but every time he kissed me I only saw your face, which is why I could never sleep with him. It really pissed my off that I couldn't forget you or that song you wrote last time I saw you. You hurt me to my core and yet I was still madly in love with you and pining for you. California was great for me in many ways, made great connections, got in better shape, met some great friends, and had a makeover as you can tell, but in one very important way it changed me. It made me realize that my heart will always be yours no matter what."

She was looking at him now with tears in her eyes. "I am still very angry and hurt by you Aoshi, but I still love you more than any other on this earth, so help me decide what to do with that."

Aoshi studied her. In many ways she was a mature grown woman who had blossomed from that geeky girl in high school to a smoking hot rock goddess, but looking at her now, Aoshi could only see a lost little girl reaching out to him for comfort. Aoshi carefully reached forward and held her in a tight hug, like she might fall apart if he didn't. "Misao, I swore to you I would do whatever I had to, to have you back in my life. You name it I'll do it. I love you Misao and I will never forgive myself for being so foolish. Please forgive me. "

Misao looked up at him from his embraced and stared into his eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. Her lips were so pink and plump. _Please_ , he thought to himself. Misao responded by cautiously pressing her lips to his. Each of them hesitant and surprised at the action and then suddenly the flood gates opened and Aoshi responded by inserting his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She responded with gusto. Aoshi had been waiting forever for this moment, he never wanted to let go, but eventually they needed air, so reluctantly they pulled apart.

Aoshi touched his forever to hers and just held her. "I love you Aoshi-sama." His nickname. He hadn't heard that since she left him. He used to hate it so, reminding her that he was her boyfriend, not her master, but now, he couldn't hear a better sound.

"I love you so much Misao-mine," he paused, tilting her eyes to meet his. In a low heated voice he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Her eyes widened. In the box was a light blue diamond ring in an oval cut surrounded by dark blue emeralds on a white gold band. "Marry me?"

Misao held the box in her shaky hands as Aoshi held his breath. She looked up at him and gently told him, "no."

Aoshi was horrified. Had she not forgiven him? Would she leave him? Baka, baka! Misao placed her hand on his cheek gently calming him. "No to right now," Aoshi was confused, so Misao continued. "We just reunited and our feelings are raw and still brittle and our trust is non-existent at the moment. We need to build a stronger foundation to build our future upon. I want to be your wife someday Aoshi-sama, but not now."

Aoshi kissed her. "What a mature woman you have become Misao. I will take this ring and put it away for now." She smiled. "Like I told you last time, "I'll be waiting!"

They kissed, getting totally lost in themselves before returning to the party.

He would wait for her. He would prove himself to her. In the end, he knew she would be his wife.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait forever. A year and a half later, he asked her again and she said yes. The End.


End file.
